


Жаркая весна

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур наслаждается весной и оперой в Париже, когда, как всегда невовремя, появляется Имс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жаркая весна

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Hot Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233468) by [filistinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filistinist/pseuds/filistinist), [Vinmar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar)



> Текст maryana.

Артур любил Париж в целом и Оперу Гарнье в частности. Как любой фанат архитектуры, он именовал это явление по имени его создателя, восхищаясь им. Ему нравилось само здание дворца, еще больше нравилась его история, а иногда, при построении сложных снов, в мечтах, он достраивал его незаконченные Зеркальную ротонду и курительную галерею.

В Париже также проживала некая мадемуазель Шарлотта Гизье, миленькая брюнетка лет 33, капризная, модная и хрупкая, как балерина на комоде. Настоящая француженка, настоящая парижанка. И еще она, как и Артур, обожала слушать оперу.

Поэтому, когда Артур оседал в Париже, он упоенно предавался двум романам сразу: с женщиной и с оперным театром. А также с Пуччини, Верди, Россини, Генделем, Моцартом, Кавалли, Вагнером и Бизе. Получалась восхитительная оргия. Артур являлся одним из немногих на свете людей, у которого на стене висел список важнейших опер всех времен и народов. Он вычеркивал оттуда уже прослушанные, подчеркивал те, которые ему казалось категорически необходимым послушать и отмечал в прослушанных, чье исполнение ему больше всего понравилось. Даже Шарлотта морщила носик и фыркала, глядя на такое торжество музыкального педантизма.

Эта весна в Париже удалась: цвели каштаны и тюльпаны, сады источали сладкий аромат, в Гранд Опера давали редкие оперы — к примеру, "Ксеркса" Генделя, которого никто во Франции не решался ставить уже давно. Артур был в восхищении. Артур исходил нежностью к опере и — остаточно — к Шарлотте.

Что касается дримшэринга, то персональный менеджмент Артура в этой сфере его жизни на данный период характеризовался простонародным выражением: "клал я на это с прибором".

***  
Вечер начинался чудесно. Шарлотта сияла во всем розовом и что-то ласково щебетала. Она уже основательно подбодрилась шампанским и начала очаровательно косить левым глазом.

Артур приближался к наивысшей точке экстазе — вот-вот должна была зазвучать ария «Ombra mai fu», как вдруг рядом с ним, справа, в кресло плюхнулся кто-то большой, шумный и, как даже не глядя почувствовал Артур, очень наглый. От него пахло жареными орешками, едва слышно — сладким парфюмом и крепкими сигаретами.  
И еще до того, как Артур успел осмыслить что-то, он узнал — узнал это воплощение самодовольства.

Несколько секунд он старательно улыбался Шарлотте и разглядывал ее изящное розовое ушко.  
"Возможно ли, — поймал он свою беспомощную мысль, — возможно ли уйти незамеченным?"  
У него еще оставались совсем слабые надежды на чудо, полумрак и захватывающие арии Ксеркса, когда-то написанные для легендарного кастрата Кафарелли.

Но тут к его колену прижалось чужое, и Артур содрогнулся — от ощущения горячего тела, даже сквозь двойную ткань брюк. Впрочем, брюки у обоих оказались слишком тонкими, да и чему удивляться — летние, а Имс — Имс всегда был жарким, безжалостно знойным, как Момбаса, которую он так любил.  
И опасным, подумал Артур.

Он медленно повернул голову и уставился на имитатора. Он не удивился бы, если бы тот щелкал семечки и сплевывал их на головы внизу сидящих, прямо в сиреневые перья в прическе пожилой дамы. Но Имс ничего не сплевывал, он просто возился в своем кресле, роясь в карманах льняного пиджака.  
— О! Арти! Это ты! А я и не заметил.  
— Имс. Убери ногу.  
— А? Извини, извини. Говорю же — не заметил.

Колена Имс не убрал, а словно бы прижался еще плотнее. Впрочем, Артур был не очень уверен. Кажется, контр-тенор уже пел что-то о признании любви к дереву, и Шарлотта что-то восторженно восклицала, но Артуру, если честно, было на все уже поебать.  
Так было всегда, когда в поле зрения появлялся Имс. Мир Артура словно бы сходился в коллапсе в одной точке, и ко всему остальному он терял всякую чувствительность.  
— Имс!!!  
— Арти, прекрати раздувать капюшон, ну что случилось-то? Что ты нервничаешь, родной?

И с этими словами Имс еще и руку положил на артурово колено.  
Шарлотта заинтересовалась возней.  
Имс тут же полез знакомиться.

— Я кузен нашего очаровательного злюки, — осклабился он, умудряясь целовать Шарлотте руку, наклоняясь через препятствие в виде артурова тела. — Знаете, мы в детстве, у нашей бабушки, все время дрались, и сейчас по привычке начинаем сразу задирать друг друга, как видим. Это не влияет на наши по-настоящему нежные чувства. Я его очень люблю, недотрогу такого, — интимно сообщил Имс, сгребая Артура в охапку и чмокая его в висок. — Кстати, я недавно был у нашей бабушки и даже писал тебе оттуда, Арти! Ты получал мои письма? Нет? Какая жалость!

Шарлотта смотрела недоверчиво, хотя ей и хотелось икать. Имс, заметив это, удвоил силу объятий. Артур еле вырвался из его хватки, красный, как молодой редис, и задыхающийся.

— Бабушка по-прежнему в США? — язвительно поинтересовался он. — Не ввязывается больше в сомнительные авантюры с японскими миллионерами?  
— А ваша бабушка живет в США? — удивилась Шарлотта.  
— О да, сложная история ее долгого, трудного, но романтического жизненного пути, — покивал Имс. — У нас вообще большая и беспокойная семья, разве Артур не рассказывал? Хуже всего, что мы иногда делаем бизнес со своими родственниками. Крайне плохая привычка!  
— У вас семейное дизайн-бюро?  
Имс хрюкнул.  
— Дизайн — пожалуй, слишком узко, Артур, чувствую, преуменьшил в рассказах масштабы нашего семейного дела. Архитектура. Новаторская, знаете ли, крайне новаторская. Сложная ручная работа. Много расчетов, богатое воображение. Честно говоря, Артуру мы действительно доверяли только дизайн, ну и иногда еще общую координацию. Он педант, аккуратный до ужаса, а вот воображения у него маловато. Ну, — он подмигнул девушке, — вы же наверняка знаете, что я вам рассказываю?

Имс засмеялся, и Шарлотта понимающе засмеялась в ответ.  
Артур впился ногтями в запястье Имса. Руки его дрожали.

— Но иногда... иногда... — продолжал Имс. — В нем можно пробудить воображение... Его надо только должным образом стимулировать. И он еще удивит вас. Вот поверьте мне, в этом скучном мальчишке скрыты драгоценные глубины!  
— Имс, тебе не кажется, что мы пришли сюда слушать оперу, а не предаваться... кхм... воспоминаниям о семье? Отвяжись от моей девушки!  
— Ревнуешь, дорогуша?  
— Убери руки!  
— Я не трогаю ее, малыш!  
— От меня, Имс! Ты трогаешь меня!  
— А! Так это же нормально! Я всегда так делаю, помнишь? Шарлотта, ведь правда, он такой забавный?  
— Вы тоже забавный! — кокетливо парировала Шарлотта, и Артур закатил глаза. Он потерял надежду вырваться из этого ада.  
— Я-то? Я-то да, — не менее кокетливо улыбнулся Имс, умудрившись за время беседы незаметно сместить свою лапу с колена Артура на его бедро.

Вырываться было слишком неприлично, и Артур терпел. За происходящим на сцене он уже следил слабо. Ему было жарко, во рту пересохло, перед глазами плавали мушки, а внизу живота появилась сладкая тянущая боль.  
Он дернулся и сжал колени, когда ладонь Имса скользнула между ног, а потом прикрыл творящееся непотребство программкой. Рука Имса больше не двигалась, она просто находилась там, где ни в коем случае не должна была находиться, но Артуру и этого было предостаточно.  
Однако Артур достаточно хорошо знал Имса, чтобы ожидать продолжения. Это нервировало до невозможности.

Они прослушали еще одну арию, и Имс снова завозился, чем-то зашуршал.  
— Орешки? — Он непринужденно протянул Шарлотте пакетик и под программкой большим пальцем ласково погладил стояк Артура.  
— Ты гад... — прошипел координатор. — Оставь нас в покое!  
Имс сжал пальцы, и Артур захлебнулся воздухом, злостью и возбуждением.  
"Ксеркс" был испорчен безнадежно.

— Да прекрати дуться, — тихо сказал Имс, наклонившись и блестя глазами. — Вот посмотри, как твоей девушке мы нравимся, я и орешки. Соглашусь, встреча несколько сумбурна, но от этого она не становится менее милой...

И имитатор стиснул Артура чуть сильнее, от чего того перекосило. Он уже понял, что на радостях двоюродный брат способен на довольно необдуманные ласки.  
Он проклинал тот час, когда решил пойти послушать самую оригинальную оперу Генделя.

***  
В антракте пили кофе и шампанское, ели обалденные меренги и светски беседовали. Шарлотта кривила розой губки, касалась рукава Имса, выгибала спину в воздушном газе цвета лосося, барабанила по столику глянцевыми ногтями, хлопала тушированными ресницами. Имс пребывал в восторге и на Артура ни разу ни взглянул.  
Артур смотрел по сторонам, видел бриллианты в ушах, жемчуга на шеях, крепдешин и шелк. Воздух, казалось, был настоян на крепчайшем парфюме, и у Артура возникали ассоциации с газовой камерой.

У Имса под льняным пиджаком виднелась рубашка точно такого же цвета, как платье Шарлотты. Оттенки совпадали точно до неправдоподобности.

Потом гуляли по фойе, рассматривали потолок Поля Бодри — Имс изображал грубоватого иностранца, Шарлотта увлеченно ему что-то показывала и рассказывала.  
— Главным декоративным элементом, — слышал краем уха Артур ее мелодичный, захмелевший, томный голосок, — здесь служит лира. Вот видите, Имс, она повсюду, на решетках отопления... на дверных ручках... А вот это бюст самого Шарля Гарнье, скульптор Карпо. Неужели вы никогда не были в Гранд Опера?  
Имс вдохновенно врал, что нет, никогда, улыбался ее наивным восторгам.

Артура терзало все, на что он смотрел, что слышал и к чему прикасался.

Имс обнимал Шарлотту за талию. У нее из прически выбились волнистые пряди и обрамляли лицо, сбавляя ей лет семь. Она казалась совсем юной и еще более хрупкой.

Имс был настолько мил, что Шарлотта вызвалась показать ему оперную библиотеку-музей, и все трое потащились в Ротонду императора. Впрочем, потащился Артур, Гизье порхала бабочкой, а Имс тек вслед за ней, как змей-искуситель.

— Арти, а ты уже оценил каменную вкладку 1870 года? — периодически шелестел Артуру в ухо горячий шепот, и он чувствовал, как встают волоски на руках и загривке. — Или Шарлотта тебе ее не показывала? Очень начитанная барышня... А что она вообще тебе показывала, кстати? Ты хоть трусики ее видел?

Поужинать решили в районе Бастилии. Теперь Артур морщил нос — он считал этот квартал чересчур шумным. Но все остальные были в восторге. Выбрали кубинское заведение, которые стали очень модны здесь в последнее время. Артуру оно казалось в целом каким-то грязноватым, хотя он не смог бы объяснить, почему — выглядело здесь все более чем прилично. Но, конечно, это был скорее клуб, чем ресторан, к которым он привык в Марэ, здесь танцевали, причем довольно разношерстная, но неизменно веселая публика. И спустя какой-то час Имс с Шарлоттой зажигали на танцполе фееричнее всех.

Артур в это время дрожащими пальцами расстегивал пуговицы на воротнике рубашки.   
Ему надо было охладиться, он чувствовал себя персонажем какого-то бальзаковского или флоберовского романа, рвущего на себе жабо в судорогах ревности.

Туалет оказался сумрачным и золотым из-за освещения, зеркала добавляли привлекательности отражению, да что там, добавляли страсти — глаза казались мерцающими, губы — припухшими, взгляд — томным.

Имс возник в отражении так быстро, а рядом — так бесшумно, что Артур шарахнулся с тихим криком. И угодил прямо в расставленные руки.

— А ты знаешь, что сегодня я у вас ночую? — мурлыкнул имитатор. — Твоя дама была так любезна...  
— Имс, я тебе врежу. Вот серьезно.  
— Ну давай... если тебе полегчает... Что ж ты такой нервный стал, Арти? Ревнуешь? К Шарлотте?  
— Чушь!  
— Ну не Шарлотту же ко мне... ну ерунда... Да в любом варианте — ерунда! Ты же знаешь, что мне нужна вовсе не болтливая парижанка...  
— Сколько тебе можно отказывать, Имс?!  
— А ты не отказывай, — проурчал Имс, покусывая Артура за шею. — Не отказывай... Всем нервы сбережешь.  
— Я не могу!  
— Ну почему же?  
— Не с тобой!  
— Именно со мной... Не ври. Я же знаю, что ты неравнодушен ко мне... Ну я же знаю, Арти...  
— Не сейчас, Имс!  
— Да почему? Шарлотту там уже танцует какой-то мускулистый мачо, она пьяна, ей не до нас...  
— Не здесь! Ну хотя бы не здесь...

Артур стремительно терял силы, колени слабели, и он явно осел бы на пол, если бы Имс не держал его.

Имс тем временем пользовался ситуацией, пустив руки в путешествие под рубашкой по спине и груди, а язык — по шее и подбородку. Артуру казалось, что при каждом прикосновении этого языка, горячего и влажного, он кончает. По телу полз невыносимо сладкий озноб.

— Да что ж тебе так колотит-то, дорогуша? Ты не заболел? — озаботился Имс.  
— Заткнись...  
— Но тебе же нравится мой треп...  
— Да, и кто... тебе... сказал это?  
— И вот так нравится, даа? Да же, Артур? Или вот так? Бляядь, Арти, я начинаю думать, что со своей Гизье вы живете как брат и сестра! Ты так краснеешь и дрожишь, как будто мы устроили оргию с тремя здоровенными неграми-трансвеститами!  
— Меня стошнит сейчас, Имс...  
— Еще немножко, Арти... ты ж чувствуешь уже... ну совсем, совсем немножко... Ммм? Совсем чуточку? Да?

Артур ненавидел, всей душой, всем телом.

Было неудобно ненавидеть в такой позе — опершись на стальную, с бронзовым напылением под старину, раковину обеими руками. Кулаки все равно норовили соскользнуть, словно были в мыле, а сама раковина покачивалась перед глазами.

Было неудобно ненавидеть — в грубо спущенной до локтей и расстегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке, когда губы Имса терзали шею, а щетина больно скреблась о лопатки, когда его рука орудовала в расстегнутой артуровой ширинке, все ускоряя движения, а сам он терся сзади, как жаркое, похотливое животное, всем телом, но особенно — пахом о задницу.

Артура действительно мутило, голова кружилась, из озноба бросало в жар, и все это больше походило на приступ лихорадки, чем на секс в клубном туалете.

Артур скулил, умолял и извивался под пальцами и ртом, подаваясь то членом вперед, к руке, то шеей и всеми позвонками назад, к жадным ненавистным губам. Он прижимался из всех сил к груди Имса позади себя, но иногда его роняло вперед, к зеркалу, на раковину, и он боялся поднять глаза на запотевшее отражение.

Он потом спишет все на болезнь, это действительно жар начинается, где он успел простыть? Ведь такая жаркая, жаркая, жаркая, сладкая весна...

Он не успел отследить момент, когда его выгнуло от оргазма, очнулся уже, когда обнаружил, что Имс споласкивает руки, не выпуская его из змеиной хватки. Смотрит на него в золото. Обтирает салфеткой и натягивает рубашку, как будто Артур — умственно отсталый.

Имс даже застегнул ему пуговицы, потом поцеловал в горло.  
Артуру казалось, что он медленно куда-то падает.  
Это температура.  
Это — болезнь.

— Теперь я тебя в самом деле ненавижу...

Шепот был слабым, а губы моментально словно бы запеклись.

Имс посмотрел, оценил и решительно взял за локоть и потащил из туалета.

— Что-то с тобой действительно неладно, Арти. Сейчас поедем домой...

Шарлотта нашлась по пути, сказала адрес и тут же почти отключилась. Имсу пришлось заталкивать в такси сразу два неадекватно реагирующих на него существа, расплачиваться, подниматься по лестнице, понукая и Артура, и Гизье. Артур наблюдал за всем этим словно бы со стороны и где-то внутри даже смеялся. Абсурдно же. Смешно.

***  
Дома у Артура Имс еще долго устраивал Шарлотту в крошечной голубой спальне, носил ей теплую воду и теплые одеяла — несмотря на жаркую весну, в квартире было холодно, как во всех парижских квартирах, а по мнению Имса, здесь вообще во всей красе раскинулся ледяной ад.  
Потом пытался устроить Артура в другой спальне, сам же возился на диване — мебель вздыхала, сообщала о своем возрасте и ценности. Все убранство вместе с квартирой досталось в наследство Артуру от тетки.

— Как ты умудрился заболеть, Арти? Плохо тебе?  
Артур уворачивался от руки, которая прижималась ко лбу, поправляла одеяло, гладила по волосам. Ему хотелось, чтобы все прекратилось.

— Это нервное... — тихо сказал он. — У меня бывало такое... в школе. Не простуда, быстро пройдет.

За окном начался первый мелкий весенний дождь.

Имс долго смотрел, почти с жалостью. Потом откинул одеяло и забрался к Артуру. Прижал его к груди, поцеловал, обнял, и Артур поневоле прижался к нему, зарываясь в расхристанную рубашку, успокаиваясь, обнимая в ответ. Кажется, он даже что-то шептал губами в голую грудь, и это было опасно, опрометчиво, но Артур надеялся, что Имс поймет, будет великодушен, и они просто заснут, а потом, утром, все будет по-другому, и сегодняшнее будет казаться сном, и они с Имсом немного попикируются, а после он уйдет.  
Он ведь явно приехал сюда не оперу слушать и не за Артуром. Он приехал работать, это Артур понял сразу совершенно точно.

Поэтому можно было расслабиться и заснуть вместе с Имсом, упиваясь невозможностью момента.

Но они, конечно, не заснули.

***  
Кровать скрипела ужасающе, так вызывающе ритмично, что Артуру казалось: все соседи в этом доме знают, что его сейчас трахает Имс. Более пошлого звука он не слышал в своей жизни и ощущал себя как в борделе. Не клиентом в борделе, а шлюхой.

Его самого поразило, что он стонал почти непрерывно — казалось, горло извергало стоны помимо его воли, и он слышал их как будто со стороны, но, однако, полностью абстрагироваться не получалось. Он бы и рад был воспринимать все отстраненно, как это иногда бывает при изнасиловании. Но нет, Артур никогда не чувствовал себя более остро, чем сейчас. И это было офигенно. Это было мучительно, унизительно, больно, сладко, странно, стыдно до дрожи, до пылающих щек...  
Это его ноги обнимали Имса за талию, беспардонно раздвинутые и задранные, это над ним и в нем двигалось, как какой-то фантастический механизм, горячее, потное тело другого человека, другого мужчины, мужчины, от которого Артур всегда стремился закрыться, которому не мог позволить взять верх в мелочах.  
Артур чувствовал себя, как школьница, по какой-то странной и жестокой прихоти обстоятельств лишающаяся девственности с самым ненавистным учителем.

Имс не жалел, трахал не торопясь, со вкусом, долго, как будто опасался, что в первый и последний раз, менял темп, угол, ритм. Грязно ругался, шептал, что Артур — шикарная сучка.

Голова Артура моталась по подушке, с него уже семь потов сошло. Потолок над ним качался, лампа, так и не выключенная, мотылялась туда-сюда, кровать грозила развалиться, и этот скрип, это мельтешение — все возбуждало Артура до зубовного скрежета.

— Нравится? — приговаривал Имс, — нравится, м? Ну скажи, Арти? Правду давай...

И все тяжелее наваливался, прижимая к мокрым простыням, все глубже скользил внутрь, и это выходило все легче, как по маслу.

Артур извернулся и забрал в рот его пальцы, начал жадно сосать. Реакция была неожиданной: Имс почти заорал, придавил совсем и задвигался размашисто, длинно, сильно. Долбил от души.

В спальне Шарлотты что-то стукнуло, упало, зашевелилось.

— Имс... — пытался проговорить Артур, но голос съезжал, не слушался. — Имс...

Имс урчал, ничего уже не слыша и не видя, стиснув зубы, да и сам Артур метался под ним, стремясь, чтобы еще глубже. Кажется, задница жила от него отдельной жизнью. Саднило уже нещадно, но это заводило еще больше.

Со стороны казалось, что Артур сопротивляется, рвется, отталкивает, и вскрикивал он теперь как-то удивленно при каждом толчке, как иногда кричат люди, получая неожиданный выстрел в грудь. Он потерял ощущение пространства, ему казалось, Имс имеет его где-то на стене, между окном и пустым диваном, где-то на диагональной поверхности. Внутри ходил горячий скользкий поршень, и перед глазами взрывались маленькие цветные шарики, как будто кто-то играл с Артуром в странный пейнтбол.

Шарлотта появилась в дверях — в лиловом шелковом капоте, как героиня тех самых романов Флобера.

"Надеюсь, мышьяка не будет", — мельком подумал Артур и сорвался вслед за рычащим, стекающим по нему, пульсирующим внутри, обжигающим Имсом.

Тишина наконец-то обволокла комнату. И только сейчас до Артура дошло, как они громко орали, стонали и скрипели.

— Извини, Шарлотта, милая, — хрипло сказал куда-то в живот Артуру Имс. — Ты тут не при чем. Просто я всегда хотел его себе.


End file.
